Sisters Forever
by Rozari-chan
Summary: It was just a normal rainy day at cross academy until two new Sisters showed up! One who is Loud-mouthed and a rule-breaker.While the other is Shy And LOVES to drink tea. while days and Months go by Peacefully,The two sisters will soon face a darkness that will either tear them apart or bring them closer then they have ever been Before. (I suck at summaries)
1. The beggining

Hello, This is my 2nd fanfiction Hope you enjoy!

**A Night of Rain**

* * *

**Kyumi's P.o.v**

The wind and the rain poured down hard as I,who was forced to carry all the bags,Walked along side my sister.

"Kyumi could you please stop being a sourpuss and hurry up we are going to be late!"Yelled my sister,Hime, Who was already to the gates of the academy._Damm her speed_" I mumbled under my breath as I dragged the bags behind me.

Oh Did I forget to mention where we are going?Guess so... well Our parents decided to send my sister to this 'cross academy.'And they decided to have me take care of her but I mean she doesnt need protection! she has her 'Other' form to gaurd her! this semester is going to be so Boring!

x**X**x**X**

Knock Knock!

"Please come in!" The Ex-vampire hunter,Otherwise known as Kaien Cross shouted while yuki stood next to zero waiting For the two newcomers.

A few seconds later,After a lot of aruging, Two Girls walked in.

The girl on the left who looked really worn out carrying about 6 bags,Was about 5'5 and had Long brown hair with caramel colored eyes. While the other one on the right,Was 5'4 and had waist length Snow white hair and Bright SKy Blue eyes. They honestly looked nothing alike.

**Kyumi's P.o.v (Again)**

As we walked in,Everyone's eyes instantly turned towards us. And always,My sister was the one who talked first.

"Hello Blondy! My name is Hime Ai and that one over there is my Sister Kyumi Ai!"My sister said As a bright blue light surounded her and she accidently transformed into her Other form.

"IDIOT! WHen you get to excited or stressed Out,Your other Form Takes over!" I shouted as I Hit her upside the head with one of her smaller carry on bags.(A/N : Filled with SHoes knowing Hime )_Poof!_ she changed back.

"Im so sorry about that headmaster! Im sure our parents explained about that... HeHeHe"I said as I tryed covering it up.

"It's Fine Kyumi dear! I'm great friends with your parents so ya they already explained it to me! So... Anyway... Yukiiiiiiii can you show these two to their room?

"Sure thing headmaster!" The girl with shoulder length brown hair said as she turned towards us."It's nice to meet you! my name is Yuki Cross!"

"Nice to meet you to Yuki!" My sister and I said at the same a while, we finally got to the room we have. Turns out it's across from yuki's Room!As Yuki gladly opened the door,I walked in stretching my arms. "Mannnnnnn am I tired!" I yawned as I took my pj bag of my heap of a sister who I made carry the bags about halfway down here.I helped my sister up and handed her pj's to her and we for us we have a huge Room With 2 Bathrooms! Finally I came out in my black rose printed night gown and a few minutes later my sister came out dressed in her bright blue with pink splatters both then slid into our soft beds. ANd of course I snuggled in with my 3 stuffed animals. Hey Don't Judge!

x**X**x**X**

* * *

and...Until next time!

~Rozari-chan


	2. Authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**I'm going to be busy these next few weeks so please don't get mad at me if I don't update!**

**I Hope You All forgive me! I will Update when I have A chance!**

**P.s: I just Made A VK roleplay so Please join! it's on page 6 in the VK forums!**

**~Sincerly, Rozari-chan**


	3. Chapter 2: Forced Sleepover!

I am So Sorry for not updating sooner. anyway, here's another chapter!

*Warning Mild Language!*

~Rozari-chan

x**X**x**X**x**X**x

Hime's P.o.V

Its already been 2 weeks since we came here and My sister hasn't made any friends!

Well except Yuki and zero,But If she is ever going to catch up to me on the'friend scale' she is going to need **LOADS** more!

Oh,Did I forget to mention I became a perfect? It took alot of convincing on my part to make the headmaster let me become one. I tried begging my sister to join with me but NOOOO she was to shy or some shiz like dat.I Mean she knows about vampires and all that! **ARGH! **this is too stressful! I'm going to go ask zero for some stress releivers...

Kyumi's P.O.V

"Yuki! Zero! Where are you!" I called as I ran Franticaly around the headmaster's house garden.

"Why did they run off all of a sudden!" I pouted to myself."There Supposed to help me plant these roses like the headmaster asked!" Argh! Oh, There's my sister right over there, Maybe she can help me!" I then fixed my Yellow sundress strap and put my gardners hat on and jogged over to where my sister was walking.(**Hime,**Kyumi)

"Hey Sis! Can you help me fini-"

"Nope!"

"Busy?"

"Yep!"

"With what?"

"Looking for Yukiii"

"Why?"

"It Isith A Secreteth."

"Why are you talking Like Shakespere!"

"No reason...Anyway Follow me!"

x**X**x**X**x**X**x

3rd Person

Hime Grabbed her Sister's dirty hand and bolted towards the sun dorms.

"Minutes Later"

"What did you want to make me run that fast! You know I hate Running!"Kyumi snapped at her white haired sister who was to busy knocking on yuki's dorm room door.

As soon as the door opened,Hime Grabbed her sisters hands and Pulled her in. Yuki just stood there bewildered at Kyumi's appearance.

(Yuki's sight-Kyumi with a ripped bright yellow sundress,Hair with leaves in it and dirt all over her.)

"Sooo Kyumi welcome to the sleep over!" Hime said as she continued to pull kyumi in.

"This is a sleepover!? but I'm not ready!" Kyumi said shyly.

"Oh don't worry about that," Hime said as a develish smirk appeared across her lips.

"Yuki come hold her down!"Hime turned over where yuki was looking at kyumi with an apalagetic look.

"Yes Mam!" Yuki mock saluted as she ran over to Kyumi and forced her to sit down on the chair while holding her shoulders to keep her still.

"Don't tell me your planning on to do my makeup!"Kyumi whined as hime got her makeup kit out.

"Then I won't tell you."Hime replied as she started picking the leaves out of Kyumi's hair and adding foundation to her light skin as she continued to squirm.

"Yukiiiii Keep her still!"Hime shouted as she started curling kyumi's hair and adding light blue eyeshadow to her eyelids.

"Ten minutes of toture (Kyumi's terms) later"

Kyumi's P.o.V

"Open your eyes!" My sister demanded as she swiveled my chair around facing a mirror.

"Sis what about my pajamma's? They got lost..." I said with a melancholy pitch in my voice.

"We bought you brand new ones!" Yuki exclaimed along with my sister as she grabbed a light blue Tank top with star patterns and Dark blue pajamma shorts.

"Thank You guys so much! are other people coming to?" I said as I kind of sunk back into my chair with a scared look on my face.I hate meeting new people!

"Yep! There's Yori,Brew,Rachel,Nel,Emi,And Takuma!"

"Why Takuma?"

"umm,He insisted to come because Hime said there is going to be manga."Yuki chirped in.

"Manga? Yay!" I beamed. Maybe this wont be so bad after all...

XXXXXX

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: A Turn For The Worse

**Hello And The reason I couldn't Update was because of some family problems~ I hope You Guys Can Forgive me~**

* * *

"Hime! There here!"Yuki Shouted to Hime While she continued prepping her room with yori in tow.

"Ok!" Hime Shouted as she opened the door and welcomed all the guests in.

First, A girl about as tall as yuki walked in. She had long blonde ringlets that went down to her back and past her waist and she had one purple eye and one Yellow eye.

"This is brew flannagen! She is a transfer from Britain!" Hime Shouted while she welcomed her in and showed here to her place next to yuki and yori.

Next,In walked a girl about as tall as zero. She had Dark black choppy hair that reached her shoulders and VERY light blue eyes.

'And This is Nel Smith! She is a trasfer from america!" Hime Yelled as Nel Walked in and Sat next to Kyumi.

And finally in walks two girls that are about 5'5 . both of the girls have really short curly blonde hair and Ruby red eyes.

"And This is rachel and Emi Redgate! There from right here in good ole' Japan! And Now that everyone is Here, Lets get This Party Started!"Hime Said as she shut the door and secretly locked it."Oh no She has something dangerous planned for us doesnt she.."Kyumi thought as she and takuma moved to the far right corner and started talking about there favorite manga.

"Lets Play Truth and Dare!"

* * *

"Ok soooo Nel Truth or Dare!" Yuki said shyly.

"Truth Yuki." Nel said like she was bored.

"Umm" Yuki Pondered For moments before Hime Leaned over to her and whispered to her,_Have her Tell you who her crush is..._

_"_Ok so umm Nel..Who do you have a crush on?"Yuki asked as she shrunk back from shyness.

"Simple,Nick From the Day Class." She spoke with confidence.

"Ok..Our turn!" Shouted the twins as they faced Kyumi with a devilish grin on their faces."Kyumi! We Dare You To Play The Which one is Emi Game! If You Win,We will give you our limited edition ouran highschool manga," The one on the left finished her sentenced,"But if you lose,Yuki has to play the pocky game with takuma!"

"Bu-But!" Kyumi and Yuki Shouted in Union.

"No BUTS!"

"Ok So, Which one is Emi?" The twins said as they switched places**.(A/N:Gota love hikaru and koaru references X3)**

"Umm the one on the right is Emi and The one on the left is Rachel?" Kyumi guessed."

"Nope!" the one on the left continued."Im Emi!"The one on the right then handed yuki a pocky stick and pushed her towards takuma,Who was blushing slightly.

"Everyone turn around before do this!"Yuki shouted as she had a pissed off arura. She sighed and then sat down next to takuma and mumbled "Lets do this..."

* * *

**Cliffie! You got to love Cliffies!~ No? Oh well then! Remember to review because Reviews make the world go round' :3**


End file.
